Power Rangers Galaxy Elements
by Gigi-A.K
Summary: Power Rangers- Origins of Galaxy Elements- Action/Adventure- Power Rangers Megaforce


_The wolves howled out in the distance as C.J walked gently in the forest. She was hoping someone would find her. She shouted in pain as she tumbled to her knees. She clutched her right arm tightly to her chest. She suddenly felt, lightheaded. Darkness started to slowly surround her._

"_{N-No…. I-I c-can't give in…can't let them take over me…}" She thought. She couldn't stop it though. She had given in. She had let the darkness take over her. She finally dropped onto her stomach and she lay there, unconscious in the dark and cold night._

"_**AHHH!" C.J screamed as she awoke from her slumber, alarmed. "HURRY, CHAYEJE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL!" C.J's sister, Zhalia, called out. As C.J Edge lay in her bed, all she could think about was that dream. **__Weird…__** She thought. She jumped out of bed, got dressed and hurried down stairs. **_

"_**I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" C.J shouted at that her sister. "Well, I'm not really supposed to call you, C.J, am I?" She answered responsibly. Suddenly, C.J froze. Zhalia waved her hand in C.J's face. "C.J?" C.J's vision suddenly went all blurry. "I can't see…" C.J answered. "What do you mean you can't see?" Zhalia asked. "It's all gone blurry…" C.J told her. "Oh, you're glasses." Zhalia had told her younger sister. She had passed C.J's glasses to her. "Oh, thanks…" C.J thanked her. She put her glasses on. **_

_**She walked out of the door with her sister and they both walked to school. Once they got there, C.J accidentally bumped into a boy. "Oops. My fault. I'm sorry, I should really watch were I'm going…" They boy had apologised. "No, really. It's my fault." C.J answered him. "You know what? Let's just say that it's both of our faults." The boy helped C.J up and gave her bag back. **_

"_**Fine with me…" C.J replied. "I-I'm C.J.". "Zed. That's me! Um, are you new?" He half asked, half replied. "Um, yeh. You too?" She asked him. "Yeah." He replied to her. "We, uh, we better get going or, uh, or we'll probably be late…" He replied. "Yeh, you're probably right." C.J answered. They all continued walking together. **_

_**Once the bell rang, they both found out that they were all in the same classes. When they all sat down at their desks, a kid hit C.J in the head with a paper ball. She swiftly turned around and saw a red head boy with freckles and blue eyes. "HEY! What was that for?!" She asked furiously. "Huh? W-What? Um, he's always trying to blame me for everything!" The red head pointed to the boy behind him. **_

"_**HEY! YOU!" C.J shouted at the boy behind the red head. The boy turned around half way and thought that C.J was a nerd when he saw her at the corner of his eye. "Oh, right. Loser, G-"He stopped mid-sentence when he turned around the whole way and saw C.J. "Huh? Y-You're b-beautiful!" He spat out. "Huh? Thanks?" C.J thanked politely. She thought he was cute. But not cuter than the red head. **_

"_**I-I'm Sage!" The other boy said. "I'm his brother…". "I'm Fletcher" The red head said. "Cool names. I'm C.J." She replied to both boys. "What does C.J stand for?" Fletcher politely asked. "Oh, Chayeje." She whispered into Fletcher's ear. "Oh, okay. So it stands for the C and the J in your name. Cool." He replied neatly. "Oh, uh, thanks?" She thanked him. Suddenly, the bell rang. They didn't even know that they were talking throughout the whole class. "What do you have next, Fletcher?" C.J asked. "Oh, um, I have Biology. So does Sage." He replied. "Oh, we have the same!" C.J told them. "C'mon, let's go then!" Zed announced.**_

_**Once they got out of biology, they all went to the courtyard. They all decided to play Truth or Dare. "Ok, C.J! Truth or dare?" Zed asked C.J. "Well, I'm gonna choose DARE!" She answered. "Ok, I dare you to climb that tree." He pointed to the tree behind him. "Ok, easy!" She replied confidently. "C.J's the best tree climber I know!" Zhalia announced. C.J jumped to the first thick and strong branch and hung there. "ALL THE WAY?!" She shouted from up there. Zed nodded. Then she flicked herself forward, did a backflip and landed on the next thick branch. She then grabbed hold of the branch above her and climbed up to the next one above that one. **_

_**Once she got on that one, she looked up and saw that she was at the top. "GOOD JOB, C.J! YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW!" Sage shouted up at her. She then climbed down to the next branch and then jumped to the other one, but slipped when she landed. They all gasped in horror. Suddenly, C.J started to fall in mid-air and hit a HARD branch close to the bottom. She then slid off it and landed on her back on the hard, cold ground. She groaned in pain.**_

"_**C.J!" They all shouted. They all ran up to her. "A-Are you o-okay?" Zhalia asked, horrified. "I-I'm g-good." She replied in a croaky voice. She sat up and examined her foot. "Ow…". "Want me to take a look? My dad's a doctor…" Fletcher asked, worried. "Nah, its fine..." C.J replied, confidently. Zhalia helped her up. **_

"_**Do you think you can walk?" Zed asked. C.J shrugged. She tried putting weight on her foot. "CRAP!" She shouted in pain. Zhalia caught her. "We should go to the nurse's office." Sage suggested. When C.J heard that, she quickly ran behind Zhalia, despite the amount of pain in her foot. "C.J? You okay?" Zed asked, concerned. "She's fine, she's just scared that if she tells a teacher or an adult and they start helping her, then she'd be the centre of attention." Zhalia had announced. "Uh-huh, it's true! God, I hate the fact of that happening! And plus, I HATE adults helping me." She confirmed.**_

_**Once it was time to go home, C.J had accidentally bumped into a girl. "Oops! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" C.J had apologised. "Oh, uh, it's okay. I'm Juniper. You can call me June!" She had replied. "Oh, uh, cool name. I'm C.J!" She replied. Juniper had looked at C.J's bandaged foot. "Um, w-what happened? To your foot?" She had asked. "Oh, uh, fell from a tree. " C.J replied. "Hey, um, I'm having some friends over at my house! Wanna come?". "Sure! I'd love to! Let me just get my stuff!" She replied kindly.**_

_**THE END OF CHAPTER 1. **_


End file.
